


Kisses - Against the Rules?

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys being stupid and competitive, Competition, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  There was really only two ways he could win this. One of the possibilities still technically counted as cheating... Oh well.<br/>There was choice number one, in which he could continue to hold his breath and quite possibly pass out, or he could just lean across the tiny bit of space between them and kiss Keith.<br/>Really, why was there even the first choice? The second was the acceptable option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses - Against the Rules?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craptastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craptastic/gifts).



Lance couldn’t remember the specific details that lead to he and Keith sitting across from each other on the floor, both holding their breath with their cheeks puffed out. He blamed oxygen deprivation. It was already getting to his brain.

    Hunk sat on the couch not too far away, watching avidly from the sidelines as both boys had started getting a hint of red in their cheeks. Shiro had long since been resigned to their stupidity, but sat next to Hunk with a rather worried look in his eyes.

    Lance locked eyes with Keith. He remembered a few minutes earlier, when this whole thing began. He had been trying to start shit, blatantly trying to get Keith worked up so they could maybe sneak off to a broom closet (or more realistically, Lance’s room), but Keith had taken it as nothing more than Lance being a little shit.

    Figures. Stupid Keith.

    It had barely been two weeks since their first kiss, a surprisingly coordinated effort from Lance. Even after he’d planned it or a whole, stupid  _ week _ , he was still a little surprised at how smooth it had went. They hadn’t told the others yet, instead choosing to sneak around for a bit; late night kisses were sweeter in secret, after all.

    Now, as he sat across from Keith in a challenge he didn’t mean to initiate (but wasn’t going to back down from), all he could think about was how cute Keith’s face was with his cheeks puffed out, his cheeks a rosy red from the effort of holding his breath. It sort of looked like he was pouting - and all Lance wanted to do was to kiss the pout from his face. And then kiss him some more.

    But that was between Lance and Keith, not their spectators sitting eight feet away.

    Lance’s lungs began to burn and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Uh - oh. He was going to need a breath real soon. His eyes flicked around the room, to Hunk and to Shiro before coming back to Keith. Keith must have noticed the slight panic in his face because his expression changed rather quickly from concentrated to cocky.

    Lance bit the inside of his lips. If he lost, Keith would never let him hear the end of it. If he cheated, and launched for Keith in order to surprise him and suck in a breath, he would never hear the end of it.

    Ugh.

    There was really only two ways he could win this. One of the possibilities still  _ technically _ counted as cheating... Oh well.

    There was choice number one, in which he could continue to hold his breath and quite possibly pass out, or he could just lean across the tiny bit of space between them and kiss Keith.

    Really, why was there even the first choice? The second was the acceptable option.

    He took a glance to Hunk and Shiro (who had now passed into light conversation) for only the tiniest of moments before he straightened, leaned across their space and pressed his lips to Keith’s. Keith spluttered, his eyes going wide as he made a noise of surprise.  He exhaled and sucked in a breath just as Lance pulled away, a grin on his mouth. His cheeks were still puffed out with held in air.

    “That’s  _ cheating! _ ” Keith screeched, apparently not yet fully registering who was watching them just yet. Lance finally let the breath out of his lungs and took a new breath.

    Ahhhhh, that felt nice.

    “I win!” Lance declared, throwing his arms in the air and twisting so he could toss a grin to the two men on the couch. Their eyes were wide as they looked to the two men.

    “No you don’t!” Keith went on insistently. “Kissing your opponent is against the rules!” He leaned forward, a hard look on his face.

    “Show me a place in the rules where it says kissing is against the rules,” Lance argued back, leaning closer, a cock in his eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. “It’s not, is it?” He half turned his body to the couch. Hunk paused.

    “Well, I don’t think there even  _ are _ set rules for this, but I think that kissing- oh my quiznak what are you doing?!” Hunk cried out at the end of his sentence, half covering his eyes. Lance only saw Keith coming towards him out of the corner of his eyes before he was being tackled to the floor with Keith sitting atop of him. His lips pressed into Lance’s and Lance knew that  _ yep _ . He won.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It was a prompt from the ever amazing, ever fantastic @jenster-s on tumblr! The prompt was for "goofy KLance kiss".
> 
> Please drop me a comment with your thoughts on this! I'm on tumblr @youngtiredandhungry come talk to me! I accept requests and prompts so don't be afraid to send me something!
> 
> I'm going on vacation starting Monday, ending Saturday! So if I don't respond to your comment immediately, just know that I will as soon as i get back! (Or from a hotel, lol)


End file.
